


Lover Hearts

by SearchForAnotherWay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Kidnapping, Killing, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Slasher!76 - Freeform, Slasher!fic, fem!reader - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchForAnotherWay/pseuds/SearchForAnotherWay
Summary: A causal camping trip soon turns to your worst nightmare. A monster has plucked you and taken you away from everyone. Your friends are dead, and you are miles away from anywhere. There is no escaping him, and he will take everything from you.You are his. For every breathing second... for every waking moment.You will never escape.





	Lover Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDrabblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/gifts), [strikecommandher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/gifts).



> Warning: This fic contains graphic descriptions of rape and gore. If you are uncomfortable with this, please do not read this. Thank you.
> 
> P.S. This is not Beta-read, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh!! I know I should have been writing a chapter for Chaos! But this chapter was so short! I just had to finish it! And I'm also looking to fish for some compliments... Haha. I miss me some good dark, daddy 76 fics, so I just had to write about him. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks!

You’re finally going on a camping trip with your friends at a new place far from anywhere. The four of you had a wonderful first day doing activities and enjoying a nice hike. You all admired the forest trail. And you all even stopped to take pictures of a beautiful lake with a large cozy cabin on the other side. As night came you all whipped up and ate a meal and headed into your tents to sleep. You haven't gone camping much, so you were still trying to get used to sleeping outside of your home. You slept light, and you heard a few noises through the night, but you managed to shrug it off.

The next morning was just the same; you and your friends went hiking for most of the day. You had energy bars and snacks packed to last till the night for the hike. And every so often, you all stopped for a quick break, enjoying conversations in the scenic path. But the joyous activity abruptly came to a stop when the four of you came across the most disturbing scene along the trail.

You all had stumbled across two dead rabbits, hanging by their necks in the middle of the path. They were both bleeding from multiple gashes in their body, blood clumping their fur together and dripping to the ground.

Everyone had no idea what was going on. You had came across this _exact_ trail yesterday, and all of you were sure that these dead rabbits weren’t here before. It had slightly traumatized all of you, and you all went straight back to your campsite then, reaching it just at sunset. Everyone was uneasy after witnessing it all, but one of your friends tried to lighten the situation, telling all of you that pranksters may have been the ones behind those rabbits, trying to scare hikers and tourists like you guys.

You had all skipped out on dinner though, finding the gruesome scene to silence both everyone’s appetites and hunger. You had hurried to your tent then, wishing that you could forget all about today, but when you entered your tent, you screamed.

Everyone rushed to you then, discovering you shocked in place.

There was a pool of blood everywhere. Everything in your tent was completely drenched in blood, so much so that your sleeping bags couldn’t even soak up any more blood, letting the thick liquid puddle on top of it all. And in the middle of it all, you could see two little, bloody hearts placed gently together side-by-side.

The rabbits…

You vomited. Even when you barely ate anything that night, you couldn’t help but puke out something. The image was too disturbing, and you couldn’t get the smell of blood from out of your nose.

Your friends were in complete shock too. They had no idea what to think of the situation, one of them nearly fainting at the sight.

It had took you all a while to put yourselves together, but you all had agreed to leave immediately in the morning. Since your tent was completely vandalized and uninhabitable for sleeping, you asked if you could share tents with one of your friends, and she, being the only other person who came without sharing their own tent, was happy to offer, with extra blankets and pillows for you to use.

It took a long while but you all had fallen asleep in the night, though you couldn’t go to sleep without having a lantern lit in your tent, and your friend more than enough agreed to it too. The night was quiet as you dreamt so soundly. Even after seeing something so horrible that day, sleeping made your body completely forget ever having witnessed everything, like it was all just a nightmare.

A scream, and another one, both nearly simultaneous hit your ears like an alarm and awoke you and your friend. You both reacted quickly, pulling out of your covers and unzipping your tent. You hadn’t gotten out of your tent when you spotted the other tent your two friends were in. They were both screaming and then an abrupt silence. You were just about to step out and see what had happened, but you stopped when a large man with a hockey mask walked out if the tent holding a bloody machete. He barely spotted you when you hid back into your tent.

Oh god no…

“What’s wrong,” your friend asked, looking at your scared expression.

“Quick.” You pointed to the other entrance of the tent. “We have to get out of here now—”

“Aaaahh!!” Your friend suddenly screamed. You turned behind yourself and screamed when the killer that had spotted you before parted the fabric of the tent and stepped in.

You covered your friend immediately, praying that she could escape before the white-haired killer could kill her first.

But instead of swinging his machete, the killer took hold of you by the collar of your sweater, before tossing you to the side. The thud had left you dizzy just long enough for the silent murderer to grab your friend by her hair. Her scream was short before he stabbed her in the chest, again and again. You saw it all and screamed before running out of the tent, but you had barely escaped it before the killer wrapped his arm by the waist and yanked you back in. You fell right next to your dead friend, who was just in your arms moments ago. Her warm blood pooling to your body.

The man straddled you, machete in hand.

You covered your face and screamed.

…

There was a small thud, you barely knew what it was. But you thrashed when the man suddenly grabbed both your wrists and pulled them down to your chest. You fought him and cried, but you were silenced when he suddenly came and pressed his forehead to yours.

Your eyes opened wide like saucers.

His hands soon came to hold your face in place, pressing down against your cheeks and jaws, forcing your lips to slightly pucker. You grabbed his wrists and used everything you could to yank his hands off.

But in those moments of struggle you suddenly heard a deep inhale from his nostrils. It was followed by a growing pattern of harsh breaths. He was hyperventilating, and you cried out as you attempted your best to twist away from him.

Your squirming didn’t bother the killer though as you soon found out when he started rocking his body over yours. That’s when you took notice of the hard-on in his jeans grinding against your stomach, all while he continued his heavy breathing.

You decided to go for his neck then, but he stopped you before you could wring your hands around his throat and he threw you out of the tent. You fell hard, scraping your knees and palms over the rough dirt. When you caught him finally coming out of your own tent with his machete did you start running for it.

You ran straight through the trees, your voice hysteric while you ran blind in the dark night. A branch scraped your face, and your hands immediately went to your cuts as you ran past.

You had no idea where to go, but you only hoped that you could outrun him. You had turned back one to many times to see that he wasn’t behind you. Finally when you had distance yourself far enough did you stop running.

That killer had killed all your friends, and he was going to kill you. You held your cries down into unstable breaths. Your heart was jumping up and down in your chest, and it wouldn’t stop.

You and your friends had parked your car in a clearing at least a mile away, but even if you ran to the vehicle you didn’t have the keys with you. You had no idea what else to do.

Maybe, if you can just hide from the killer through the night, you could be safe and go back to the campsite in the morning.

But you were suddenly distracted out of your thoughts when you spotted the killer running after you. You screamed before running away. You tried to find a place to hide but you couldn’t with the man behind you getting so close. You could hear his heavy breathing and his husky grunts as he came closer and closer.

You shrieked when he tackled you to the floor. You cried as he flipped you over and suddenly grasped your neck with both of his hands. He was immediately dry humping your body with what seemed like such urgency and desperation, but you could barely notice it when all you wanted to do was get his hands off around your throat. You started scrambling under him, trying to rip his hands away. You did nothing more than excite his already hard member.

Black splotches were covering your vision as you were forced to let the masked killer be the last thing you see.

You blacked out.

* * *

 You were warm in your sleep. Your body was _extremely_ warm—you’d even go as far to say that you were hot and nearly sweating.

The sudden sounds of pops and crackling of fire wood ran through your ear, and your body seemed to ease more.

You continued to sleep as your body was so relaxed, you found it hard to wake up. Your body felt pleased, and you were so satisfied feeling the way you did.

You just felt so good and _full_.

You mewled in delight, so softly as you went to turn over. But your body didn’t follow through, and you were unable to turn. You guessed it was because your body felt so good just right where you were—lying out on your back, so pleasant and pleased.

The pleasure was constant, and you didn’t want it to go—you couldn’t let it end. You sought it out aimlessly, eventually pinpointing it at the center of your body, in your core. The sensation felt so filling, you wanted more.

You wiggled your hips curiously, and you gave out another mewl of pleasure when that euphoric feeling through your body spiked. You repeated the motion again, adjusting your hips and experimenting each motion until you gasped. You had found the perfect spot, thrusting your hips up and eagerly into the air as your pussy was roughly stretched and filled.

You didn’t think to question what your body was doing as your hips kept thrusting up and up again, moving even faster to match the growing need of pleasure. It was so good…

And your body was getting too hot everywhere, your breathing getting harsher and louder.

But that’s when you heard another harsh breath. One that was deeper and constant.

Your brows furrowed in your sleep, and you tried to turn again, but ultimately couldn’t.

You eventually ignored it, your body easing back and only focusing on thrusting your hips up and up, catching more of the fulling, pleasure you were so desperate for in your sleep.

Another thrust up in the air, and your pussy spasmed around the filling sensation in your core.

You moaned and cried softly, but the pleasure didn’t stop.

Suddenly, a cool, smooth object pressed itself against your face—first at your forehead, then moving around and rubbing against your cheeks. You groaned and went to turn your head away, but you were immediately forced back into place as the cool surface pressed itself against your lips.

You cried out, finally opening your eyes to see the white mask that had burned itself into your memory.

A shrill erupted from your mouth as you began thrashing away from the large maniac. But the mad man held your throat tight and continued to smear his mask against your lips.

What was happening? What was happening?!?!

You yelped loudly against the mask when he thrusted his hips into you, and you felt his entire cock fill your cunt.

“Aahhh!” you cried out again when his thrusts didn’t stop, fogging the man’s mask as he continued to imitate kisses to you through it.

He was naked—him and you both. The lighting flicked in the wooded room you were in, and you soon noticed the lit fireplace boiling the air hot and humid. Bruises littered your hips and your arms, and you could barely move your body in the pain.

And yet your moist sex was electric in pure pleasure.

The mattress was sticky and wet under your ass and thighs. The man was able to slide his cock in and out of you smooth and quick while he held your hands above your head.

That monster on top of you must have came in you many times; you could feel your insides heavy and thick with his cum.

You screamed even louder.

The man moved his face and mask away from your lips before latching his hands to the headboard.

You cried out as the deranged man continued to pound into you from the new angle. His rough cock glided into your sweet aching sex as he swung his hips into you. He was grunting heavily over you with every flick that filled you with his large member. You ate his girth, your pussy swallowing him fully.

“Gaaahh!” You swung your arm at him, but he had suddenly caught your wrist and pinned it to the bed. His other hand went for your neck and you gasped when his fingers found themselves back around your throat.

He fucked you just like that, ramming his hips hard into you until your body jolted up and down. He didn’t choke you hard at all, but every thrust had him shifting his weight to his hand, holding your breath every other second.

Your mouth was left slightly open, and the killer above you was entranced with those beautiful lips. He watched you intensely though his white mask while he shoved his cock more and more into your wet and abused sex, listening to your ugly cries like .nails to a chalkboard.

You could hear him hyperventilating through his nose like a bull as his cock stroked your walls, and you whined underneath him as he continued to have his way with you.

The man had slowed his thrusts and soon began moving his hand from your wrist. He stretched his reach over you, going for the nightstand. You thought that this was your chance to escape and used your free hand to attack him.

But you barely punched him twice in the face before the masked killer headbutted you hard at the bridge of your nose!

“Aaaahh!” You screamed in pain as you clutched your nose. It was wet in your hand and you could see the blood smeared over the man’s mask.

He had taken your hand again and taken your palm, interlacing his fingers with yours, pinning you under him. Ice froze over you when you felt something soft and wet squished between your interlaced hands. You looked suddenly to your hand, but the man held your palm with an iron grip. You couldn’t see what was inside.

“W-what’s in there,” you asked frantically, “what’s in there?!” You thrashed your body, and you tried to yank your hand away from his, but it was futile. You couldn’t escape his grip and the squishy, wet substance between your palms.

“Let go,” you yelled, frantically wriggling away, “Let go!”

But he didn’t. The man had grunted heavily as he pushed his cock deep into you and you screamed. He held your palm even tighter, to the point where your fingers could barely move.

The man leaned his head down at you again, nestling his masked face into the crook of your neck as he took a deep inhale.

You bit your lip and your whole body tensed.

He was smelling your dirty, matted hair through his nostrils like a beast ready to bite. And you blanched when he suddenly picked up his thrusts, in beat with every whiff of his nose.

You cried out in hysteria, thrashing and weaseling your body out from under him. But the maniac just shoved you into the mattress by your throat until you stopped. He had squeezed your throat, holding back all your breath. You grabbed his wrist with your free hand, and yanked him away, but with no strength to be successful.

He resumed his thrusts and inhales, holding your breath just enough to keep you from fighting back.

You could feel the hot air from his nostrils warm your neck, giving goose bumps across the rest of your skin. He would give out the occasional grunts between inhales when he hilted himself at the base into you, his cock stretching you entirely.

You gasped for air—you tried to scream, but nothing expect tears would come.

A hard thrust suddenly had yours walls clamping down on the man’s length, and he reacted with a throaty moan right into your ear.

He came immediately inside you, humping his cock into your hot sex with shallow, desperate pumps.

His body momentarily collapsed on top of yours, and you took the burden of his weight. His grip on your throat and palm and loosened themselves, and you finally breathed but only before you passed out.

The man felt you go lifeless under him, and your walls relaxed around his penis. He slowly lifted himself back above you  and looked at your calm, sleeping face. The blood at the bridge of your nose was slowly rolling down your face, and the silent killer watched on.

He carefully pulled his limp penis out from your swollen and abused sex, and he adjusted himself cautiously over your sleeping body, shifting his weight to your pinned palm.

He leaned down, pressing his clammy mask against your mouth as he kissed you slowly, smearing the mask over your soft, cracked lips. When he had finished his kiss, he finally pulled his mask off above his head, and he leaned down again and lapped up the blood running down your nose. He licked his tongue along your skin until he reached the cut on the bridge of your nose, where the man leaned down and sucked the wound softly until it was clean.

The white-haired man released your palm that he had held on to for so long. Your hand was revealed with blood, and on top of the blood was two little hearts, one the size of a cherry tomato, and the other the size of a quarter.

He had left them on your palm, as he took his own bloody hand and reached for your face. He had stroked your cheek gracefully with the backside of his fingers before finally cupping your cheek in his red palm.

He leaned into your neck and whispered against your skin.

“My rabbit,” he growled, “mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all are looking for updates, I'm always contently updating my bio with the latest going on about my writing progression. You can look there to see what I'm posting next. Thank you!!!


End file.
